Kereta Biru
by Kiparema
Summary: AU/"Black And White Of Shadowind"/"Mitos itu mengatakan, kalau ada seorang laki – laki dan seorang perempuan secara tidak sengaja melihat kereta biru itu melintas dari sebuah danau, maka laki – laki dan perempuan itu akan bersama selamanya..."


**Kereta Biru**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Family; T

AU

"Ibu.. Ayah masih belum pulang? Ini sudah malam..", tanya seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahunan kepada wanita pirang berkuncir empat yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Wanita itu tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, meski ia tahu si anak mendekatinya.

"Belum, Sayang. Mungkin sebentar lagi.", jawabnya.

"Ayah lama sekali. Aku ingin segera bertemu Ayah.", kata anak kecil itu. Ia menjauhi ibunya dan mengambil sebuah tempat duduk di meja makan di dekat dapur. Tangannya meraih toples dan memainkannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Kau merindukan Ayah, ya?", tanya si ibu.

"Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat bertemu Ayah. Ayah berangkat pagi – pagi sekali, dan aku malah bangun kesiangan, jadi tidak sempat bertemu dengan Ayah..", jawab anak itu.

"Hanya tidak bertemu di pagi hari dengan Ayahmu saja sudah membuatmu merindukannya, ya?", tanya si ibu. Si anak mendengus, seakan berkata, "Sudahlah, Ibu.."

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari arah depan, menandakan ada orang yang masuk. Si anak kecil menoleh ke arah suara, sedangkan si ibu tetap melanjutkan kesibukannya. Melihat siapa yang datang, anak kecil itu langsung melupakan toples yang sejak tadi dimainkannya dan segera menghambur kepada seseorang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Baru saja pulang, Shikamaru? Anakmu sudah sangat merindukanmu, dari tadi menanyakanmu terus.", tanya si wanita kepada suaminya, Shikamaru. Yang dibicarakan tidak menanggapi. Ia sudah merangsek naik ke gendongan ayahnya, merangkul ayahnya dengan manja.

"Ya, banyak sekali tugas merepotkan menumpuk di kantor. Kupikir daripada menyelesaikannya besok, lebih baik kuselesaikan hari ini juga, jadi besok aku bisa libur dan berada di rumah seharian.", jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke arah istrinya. "Hari ini kau memasak apa, Temari?", tanyanya kepada wanita pirang yang ternyata bernama Temari.

"Telur rebus.", jawab Temari singkat. Shikamaru mendengus. Ia sangat membenci telur rebus, meski itu dimasak oleh Temari. Dan ia tahu Temari juga tahu itu.

"Huh, tahu begitu aku beli makanan di luar dulu tadi.", kata Shikamaru kesal. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan tugas dan pekerjaan di kantornya, dan berharap mendapat makanan yang enak di rumah karena sejak siang ia belum makan. Tetapi yang terjadi, Temari malah memasak telur rebus yang tidak disukainya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku juga memasak ikan makarel.", kata Temari. Dalam hati ia tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Shikamaru mengetahuinya memasak makanan yang dibencinya. "Tenang saja, aku masih belum lupa makanan yang kau benci. Dan aku juga masih ingat makanan kesukaanmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan kita makan malam bersama setelah aku selesai memasak.", lanjutnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Badanku juga sudah pegal – pegal dan gatal.", kata Shikamaru. "Hei, anak kecil, turun dari gendonganku sekarang. Aku ingin mandi.", canda Shikamaru pada anaknya, sambil menggelitik perut si kecil. Anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Shikamaru tertawa dan bergerak - gerak karena geli, sejurus kemudian ia turun dari gendongan sang ayah. Shikamaru kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi setelah meletakkan tas dan pakaian kantornya di ruang kerja.

Shikamaru sudah selesai mandi dan Temari juga sudah selesai memasak. Mereka berdua ditambah sang buah hati kini berada di meja makan dan memulai makan malam bersama. Seperti biasanya, kegiatan makan malam mereka dilakukan dalam ketenangan. Tidak banyak kata – kata yang diucapkan saat acara makan sedang berlangsung.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini, Temari kecil?", tanya Shikamaru pada anaknya setelah ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Shikamaru memang suka memanggil anaknya Temari kecil karena memang anaknya mirip sekali dengan Temari. Hanya warna rambut dan jumlah kuncirannya saja yang membuatnya berbeda dengan Temari. Temari kecil menelan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya sebelu menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Hanya bermain dan membantu Ibu di taman."

"Wah, rupanya anak Ayah sudah pintar membantu Ibu. Hebat…", puji Shikamaru sambil membelai kepala anak semata wayangnya.

"Ayah, boleh aku bertanya?", tanya Temari kecil.

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?", Shikamaru mengakhiri jawabannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu bisa bertemu? Kakek dan Nenek dari Ibu tinggal di bagian utara Jepang, sedangkan Kakek dan Nenek dari Ayah tinggal di selatan Jepang. Itu juga artinya Ayah berasal dari Jepang bagian utara dan Ibu dari Jepang bagian selatan, kan? Bukankah itu sangat jauh? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?", tanya Temari kecil, lengkap dengan spekulasi yang turut diucapkannya. Rupa – rupanya kejeniusan seorang Nara Shikamaru berhasil menurun kepada anaknya.

"Tidak perlu sampai berspekulasi begitu, Temari kecil..", kata Temari sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia juga suka memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan Temari kecil, seperti Shikamaru memanggil anaknya. Menurutnya, panggilan itu adalah panggilan sebagai perwujudan rasa sayang ia dan Shikamaru kepada buah hati mereka.

"Sepertinya kau mendidiknya dengan baik, Temari. Temari kecil kita tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar.", puji Shikamaru lagi, kepada istri dan anaknya secara langsung.

"Menurun darimu, Shikamaru.", kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ayah? Ibu?", tanya Temari kecil tidak sabar.

"Hm.. Sebelumnya, kau harus tahu dulu tentang sebuah mitos di Nagoya. Ini tentang mitos kereta biru. Apa kau sudah pernah mendengarnya?", ucap Shikamaru. Temari kecil menggeleng –tidak tahu. "Kalau begitu Ayah harus menceritakannya dulu. Di Nagoya, ada sebuah mitos tentang kereta biru yang hanya lewat pada hari Sabtu jam empat sore. Mitos itu mengatakan, kalau ada seorang laki – laki dan seorang perempuan secara tidak sengaja melihat kereta biru itu melintas dari sebuah danau, maka laki – laki dan perempuan itu akan bersama selamanya.", lanjut Shikamaru, memulai ceritanya.

"Dan Ayah melihat kereta biru itu bersama Ibu? Begitukah?", tanya Temari kecil.

"Hei, Ayah belum selesai bercerita.", kata Shikamaru. Temari kecil menatap Shikamaru –mengatakan maaf. Shikamaru tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Suatu hari, Ayah pergi ke sebuah danau. Ayah tahu tentang mitos itu, tetapi Ayah tidak tahu kalau danau itu adalah danau yang dimaksud dalam mitos. Ayah pergi ke sana untuk bersantai, karena kebetulan Ayah sedang berlibur di Nagoya. Udara di sana sangat sejuk, dan kita bisa melihat awan yang berarak sangat indah dari bawah sana.", Shikamaru menghentikan ceritanya. Ia menatap Temari kecil yang terlihat sangat antusias.

Flashback..

_Shikamaru berbaring di rerumputan di samping sebuah pohon di sebuah danau. Ia sedang menikmati hembusan angin sepoi yang menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, meski tujuan awalnya datang ke danau ini adalah untuk memandang awan yang menjadi favoritnya. Tampaknya angin yang berhembus dan pohon besar yang menambah kesejukan suasana adalah obat tidur yang mujarab bagi Shikamaru._

_Tiba – tiba Shikamaru mendengar suara isakan dari sisi lain pohon yang berada di samping tempatnya berbaring. Tertarik dan penasaran dengan suara itu, Shikamaru beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah suara berasal. Ia menemukan seorang perempuan pirang berkuncir empat di sana. Dan ia memang sedang menangis._

"_Kau siapa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau baik – baik saja?", tanya Shikamaru pada si perempuan. Perempuan itu menoleh mendengar suara Shikamaru. _

"_Namaku Temari. Aku hanya sedang bersedih, jadi aku meluapkannya dengan menangis.", jawab perempuan yang ternyata bernama Temari itu._

"_Ah, aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru.", Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan kanannya –mengajak berjabat tangan. Si gadis beranjak menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru. "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihmu sampai menangis seperti ini?", tanya Shikamaru lagi. Temari menoleh. Sadar akan pertanyaannya yang menyangkut privasi, apalagi mereka berdua baru saja bertemu, Shikamaru menjadi canggung. "Ah, maaf aku lancang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu..", ucap Shikamaru._

_Temari tersenyum. "Tidak apa – apa.", katanya. "Aku sedang berlibur di Nagoya, tetapi aku mendapat kabar salah satu temanku sakit keras, sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit di Tokyo. Dia teman baikku. Aku tidak bisa menjenguknya sekarang karena dia bilang dia ingin aku menikmati liburanku. Dia hanya mau kujenguk setelah liburan, atau dia akan marah padaku.", lanjut Temari. Shikamaru mendengarkan perkataan Temari._

"_Begitu. Jauh sekali. Aku juga sedang berlibur di sini. Aku berasal dari Tokushima.", kata Shikamaru._

"_Tokushima? Di mana itu?", tanya Temari._

"_Shikoku. Bagian timur laut dari Pulau Shikoku.", jawab Shikamaru._

"_Ah, maaf aku tidak tahu. Aku berasal dari Wakkanai.", kata Temari._

"_Wakkanai? Bukankah itu berada di Jepang paling utara? Kalau begitu itu sangat jauh dari sini. Aku yang dari Tokushima saja sudah merasa Nagoya sangat jauh dan merepotkan.", kata Shikamaru._

"_Ya, memang jauh sekali. Tapi tidak masalah. Semua terobati dengan pemandangan di Nagoya. Nagoya benar – benar indah..", kata Temari._

"_Kau benar..", ucap Shikamaru. Hening tercipta di antara mereka. Tak ada satupun di antara Temari ataupun Shikamaru yang berbicara. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing, takjub akan pemandangan yang disajikan alam kepada mereka berdua._

_Tuut.. Tuut.. Suara kereta terdengar. Shikamaru dan Temari mendongak ke atas. Sebuah kereta berwarna biru melintas dengan cepat. Mata mereka berdua membulat. Pikiran mereka sama. Tentang sebuah mitos di Nagoya, tentang kereta biru yang hanya melintas pada hari Sabtu jam empat sore. Apakah ini hari Sabtu? Jam empat sore?_

"_Hei, Temari.", panggil Shikamaru. Temari menoleh. "Apa kau tahu tentang sebuah mitos di Nagoya?", tanya Shikamaru._

"_Tentang mitos melihat kereta biru yang hanya lewat di hari Sabtu jam empat sore dari danau secara tak sengaja? Apa ini hari Sabtu pukul empat sore?", Temari balik bertanya. Shikamaru mengangguk. "Apa itu kereta biru yang dimaksud? Dan ini danau yang dimaksud?", tanya Temari lagi._

"_Tidak tahu.", jawab Shikamaru. "Kau percaya mitos itu?", tanya Shikamaru._

"_Entahlah. Kita benar – benar baru saja bertemu, Shikamaru. Dan kita berasal dari dua tempat yang terpisah sangat jauh. Entah kita bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak..", jawab Temari._

"_Kau benar.", kata Shikamaru. Kecewa?_

"_Ehm, kurasa ini sudah waktunya pulang. Nenekku akan mencariku kalau aku tidak segera pulang. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku membawa sepeda yang ada boncengannya.", tanya Temari._

"_Jadi kau mau mengantarku? Biasanya laki – laki yang mengantar perempuan.", kata Shikamaru._

"_Sudahlah. Tidak apa – apa, kan? Jadi, kau mau tidak?", tanya Temari lagi._

"_Baiklah..", jawab Shikamaru. "Tapi biarkan aku yang berada di depan sampai aku sampai di rumah. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku.", lanjut Shikamaru. Temari tertawa kecil._

"_Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Shikamaru..", kata Temari._

"Sudah selesai? Hanya begitu pertemuan Ayah dan Ibu? Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu lagi? Apa kalian saling mengunjungi setelah itu? Ah, bahkan kalian belum sempat bertukar nomor telepon.", protes Temari kecil. Temari dan Shikamaru tertawa melihat tingkah anak mereka.

"Tidak, kami tidak saling mengunjungi setelah itu. Ibu berkata pada Ayah bahwa Ibu akan pulang ke Wakkanai keesokan harinya ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari danau.", jawab Temari.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menikah? Dijodohkan?", tanya Temari kecil lagi. Entah kenapa dari nada bicaranya terlihat ia sedikit kesal.

"Entah kebetulan atau apa, kami kuliah di tempat yang sama. Kami sama – sama mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Osaka. Tentu Ibu sudah lebih lama kuliah di sana, bahkan sudah hampir selesai menyelesaikan kuliahnya karena umur Ibu tiga tahun lebih tua dari Ayah. Tetapi Ibu mendapat pekerjaan di Osaka, jadi kami berdua tetap bisa bertemu.", jawab Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya mitos itu bukan hanya sekedar mitos.", kata Temari.

"Ya. Mungkin begitu.", kata Shikamaru membenarkan. "Hahh.. Sudah lama berlalu setelah hari itu, ya, Temari.", lanjut Shikamaru.

"Benar. Sudah hampir enam belas tahun berlalu.", kata Temari.

"Ayah, apa Ayah besok libur?", tanya Temari kecil.

"Ya. Ada apa?", Shikamaru balik bertanya kepada Temari kecil.

"Ayo kita pergi ke danau tempat Ayah dan Ibu pertama kali bertemu dulu!", ajak Temari kecil. "Mungkin saja aku juga bisa bertemu jodohku di sana..", lanjutnya, yang langsung mengundang tawa Shikamaru dan Temari. Temari kecil melongo melihat kelakukan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Umurmu masih lima tahun, Temari kecil. Masih belum waktunya memikirkan hal semacam itu. Belajar saja dulu yang rajin.", ucap Temari setelah puas tertawa.

"Ibumu benar. Waktu itu saja Ayah berumur tiga belas tahun dan Ibu berumur enam belas tahun.", kata Shikamaru.

"Lagipula, Sayang. Nagoya sangat jauh dari sini. Akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu hari untuk berlibur ke sana, sedangkan Ayahmu hanya mendapat libur satu hari. Dan besok adalah hari Minggu, bukan hari Sabtu. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat kereta biru itu di hari Minggu.", kata Temari.

"Dan menurut mitos, kau akan bersama selamanya dengan orang yang melihat kereta biru bersamamu secara tidak sengaja. Kalau kau sudah merencanakan pergi ke sana untuk melihatnya, mitosnya tidak akan bekerja. Itu tidak akan ada artinya.", tambah Shikamaru.

"Yahh.. Padahal aku ingin memiliki kisah romantis seperti Ayah dan Ibu..", kata Temari kecil.

"Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anak ini, Temari? Kenapa pikirannya sudah sampai sejauh ini? Apa ini menurun darimu?", selidik Shikamaru. Temari menoleh.

"Eh? Mana aku tahu!", jawab Temari.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu? Kau, kan, sehari – hari bersama dengannya! Atau jangan – jangan setiap aku pergi bekerja kau ikut pergi dan meninggalkan Temari kecil di rumah sendirian? Dasar! Awas saja kalau kau menelantarkan Temari kecilku seperti itu!", ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya aku pemalas sepertimu yang kalau di rumah hanya tidur saja? Kau pikir siapa yang membersihkan rumah setiap harinya, ha?", bentak Temari.

"Ayah, Ibu, sudahlah. Aku baru saja mengatakan kalian memiliki kisah romantis, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar seperti ini? Merepotkan.", kata Temari kecil.

"Lihat! Bahkan dia mewarisi kata merepotkan itu darimu!", seru Temari.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Jangan bertengkar di depan Temari kecil. Tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan mentalnya.", kata Shikamaru sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau duluan yang mulai, kan, Shikamaru?", seru Temari tidak terima. Dan akhirnya, malam itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil Shikamaru dan Temari. Pertengkaran yang justru akan semakin mengeratkan perasaan mereka berdua. Pertengkaran yang diawali dengan kisah tentang kereta biru, sebuah kisah yang menjadikan mereka berdua menjadi satu. Sebuah kisah yang nyata terjadi pada mereka.

**Owari**

Haiiiiii :D

Kiparema kembali lagi dengan fict ShikaTema :D Fict ini dibuat untuk partisipasi dalam _Shadowind Event_. Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang pernah Author baca, yang menceritakan tentang mitos kereta biru, tapi Author lupa judulnya -.-" Tanpa berlama – lama, Author memohon kesediaan Minna-_san _mengisi kotak review di bawah demi lebih baiknya fict2 Author ke depan.

Akhir kata,

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
